


Words Don't Come Easy

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bees, Edited, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Mentions of past abuse, Pregnancy, an extremely fluffy surprise, extremely fluffy ending, i promise it's worth it, it's really cute, surprise at the end, this is an old story that I added more to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Blake is so glad that she let herself feel the love she harbored towards this woman, because she doesn’t know where she’d be otherwise. She doesn’t want to know, not when everything with her is just so perfect.





	Words Don't Come Easy

Feelings have never been… an _easy_ subject for Blake. The first time she opened up to someone had her dealing with grave consequences for years. The thought of making herself vulnerable to someone in that way ever again just seemed so terrifying, and did nothing but strike fear into her heart every time she felt herself getting comfortable.

It all started with Adam. He was the first person she allowed herself that luxury with. He was the one who made her think that it wasn’t a luxury at all, but a curse. With him, love was pain. She was never right, it was always his way. She recalls the first time she realized things with him weren’t right. She made a suggestion that he didn’t like, and he slapped her across the face. She recalls not being able to meet his eyes again for months after that. All she cared about was finding a way out; away from him and the White Fang. She made an oath to herself the day she stepped into beacon for the first time to never, _ever_ let someone control her again.

What she didn’t realize is that he still was, even without her knowing it.

She refused to go out with her friends and team for anything that wasn’t mandatory, and they didn’t know any better. For all they knew she just wanted to read without interruptions. What they didn’t realize was that reading was her escape from the mess her life had become. An escape from the endless pain and anxiety that follows after her everywhere she goes.

She reads characters being happy, because she sure as hell can’t be.

She remembers jumping at every little sound that came from just outside the window of the dorm room. She remembers one day in particular where there had been a knock on the door, and her heart stopped as it swung open. Her shoulders had relaxed as she saw her partner standing there with a huge smile on her face. A smile that Blake vividly remembers faltering as she caught Blake’s terror.

A smile that she slowly grew to envy. Another day, she watched from the sidelines as Yang had messed with Ruby, holding something just out of her reach. She remembers smiling softly at the sight. Then her heart had dropped, and the smile faded as she saw a flash of a red blade across her mind. She was terrified. She refused to connect with someone again. She wouldn’t.

She _couldn’t._

Yang seemed to have some kind of plan to flip Blake’s resolve onto its back. She dragged Blake out of the dorm one day after classes. Flashing that contagious smile at the feline faunus, who didn’t fail to dip her head every single time. She could tell that Yang was trying to cheer her up, even though she didn’t quite know what was wrong with her at the time. Blake found herself liking that about her.

Then she withdrew again. She _couldn’t_.

She could hear the hushed whispers between Ruby and Yang one night. Yang was crying. She remembers that vividly, she remembers feeling surprised at the sound. Yang was never one that she would associate with sadness.

_Why doesn’t she like me, Ruby? I’ve tried everything! S-She’s my partner and I don’t even know what to do._

Blake had dropped the book she had been pretending to read down heavily at her side, her head falling back against the headboard as sobs wracked her own body. It hurt her so much to hear Yang upset at her expanse, and she couldn’t figure out why. She vowed to never make Yang cry again. Even if it hurt her, she’d try to make the girl happy.

Then Yang hurt Mercury.

She closed in on herself again immediately after seeing it in the arena. The world had slowed down as Yang attacked the man again, who had appeared to have been laying there innocently. Then, Yang asked if she believed that she hadn't actually attacked him when they were back at the dorm and she couldn’t say that she did. After all, she’s had someone she cared about do terrible things, to her and to others, and it had all started with one bad decision. She had glanced up at the blonde after explaining herself and saw that she’d broken her vow.

She made Yang cry again.

Then, her worst nightmare came to life at the battle for beacon. Adam had shown up. All of her past demons were all confronting her at once, and they towered over her and drew their blade from its sheath. She was too shell-shocked, she couldn't fight back properly. Even if she could, she wouldn’t be able to overpower him, _ever_. Not alone.

She had never wanted to take back a wish until then, as her partner stumbled upon where they were. Her eyes were wide, and she could only let out a hopeless ‘ _No…’_ before her demons finally struck her down, a blade made of death and destruction piercing her lower abdomen. She had let out a silent cry that fell upon deaf ears as her partner witnessed what had happened and charged at Adam. She watched as her burden was carried over to Yang all at once, slicing her arm off with one powerful slash. She used every bit of her strength to get the both of them to safety.

 _Safety_ . Something that she had thought Yang would never have with her around. The girl had made the ultimate sacrifice for her, and Blake was _scared_. Even though she did nothing but push her away previously, she couldn’t bear the thought of Yang hating her. Of seeing her in pain, and it being all her fault. As long as Adam was still out there, Yang wasn’t safe with her around. She’d hurt Yang enough already.

So she _ran_.

She hadn’t expected it to be so excruciating to be away from her, but it was. She had longed to see those familiar lilac eyes again, but she knew that wouldn’t be the hue that would greet her if she showed up. No, not lilac at all, but crimson. A _searing_ crimson that would burn holes right through her, pierce her consciousness and see her for who she truly was.

A _coward_.

She refused to let her feelings get in the way of what had to be done. She had to stop Adam and the White Fang. She did everything in her power to do so. She always caught her mind wandering back to her partner though, no matter how much she tried to stop it. It was a stormy night, and she was laying in her old bed at her parents house when she realized it. Something truly terrifying. Something she didn’t know how to deal with at _all_.

She was in love with Yang.

She stared at the ceiling and cried herself to sleep that night.

She tried to push the feelings down, and was mostly successful, until the battle at Haven. She outsmarted Adam, and she could feel pride swell in herself at the thought. She couldn’t help but think ‘ _Yeah, how does it feel to have no power_?’ The White Fang had fallen, but he still got away. For some reason, she didn’t feel as scared as she thought she would be though. Then, her eyes fell on her team, but a certain blonde in particular as she stepped through the doorway. They locked eyes and she felt every wave of emotion she had been pushing down crash to the forefront and she found herself unconsciously calling out her name.

Every day after that battle was an upwards battle to make things right between them but Blake tried her hardest. She couldn’t lose Yang again, there was no way. She remembers feeling her heart break that night in that barn as Yang jerked her hand out of her grasp.

Then, she recalls their final showdown with Adam. If an outsider saw the way they had fought that night, they would have never guessed that they had been away from each other for so long. Especially as the two broken pieces of Gambol Shroud pierced through his torso at their hands. They watched as he stumbled off the cliff, and into the rabid waters beneath them.

She was free. She didn’t need to worry about her or Yang being hurt by him anymore. She had fallen to her knees as the reality of the situation crashed into her, realizing what her hands had really just done. She let out a cry and Yang was at her side in no time, pulling her into a hug that the faunus returned immediately. She loved her. She couldn’t doubt that now. Not with Yang's hand on her cheek, with her staring into her eyes with such trust and care. So, she had reached up, covering Yang's hand with her own, holding her close. She'd never let go again. _Ever_.

 

_I’m not going to break my promise, I-I swear._

_I know you won’t._

 

“Blake?” she’s finally roused from her thoughts as her wife calls her from the bathroom, and Blake closes the book she had been reading and joins her.

She hadn't realized how long she'd been reminiscing. She recalls Yang leaving the room to answer a phone call a while ago, vaguely wonders who it was from. Then, Blake's entering the room, and she wraps her arms around Yang’s waist from behind, giving her a back hug that just feels so easy that it makes Blake smile. She would have never imagined her life turning out like this. Her happiness dissolves in an instant as she sees the look on Yang’s face. “What’s wrong, baby?” she inquires, and her shoulders relax slightly as Yang smiles at her reflection in the mirror.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. But, Blake…” she raises her hand, and Blake’s eyes fall upon the item she’s holding between her fingers.

A pregnancy test. The item that would tell them if the artificial insemination had worked. Blake's heart stops as she glances at the results.

_Positive._

Blake gasps and removes her arms from around Yang’s waist, raising them instead to cover her own mouth in shock. “It- It worked? _You’re_ …”

Yang nods as tears form in her own eyes, turning around to face her. Blake rushes forward and kisses her, _hard_. When she pulls away she rests her forehead against Yang’s, and they’re both crying and laughing simultaneously. Blake’s hands slide down from their place cupping Yang’s face to her stomach, and Yang’s hands rest on top of her wife’s and she smiles. “I did some tests here, and I went to the doctor a week ago to confirm and... that call was from her. The tests were all positive.” Yang says.

“Oh my God.” Blake says through her tears.

“We’re having a baby."

Blake grins at the thought of Yang chasing a mini version of them around, and lets out a little chuckle. “Gods, I love you so much, Yang.”

“I love you too.” she says as Blake sinks down to her knees in front of her, gingerly rolling up the bottom of Yang's shirt.

She leaves a kiss on Yang’s abdomen and whispers, “I love _you_  as well."

Yang reaches down and cups Blake's jaw, running a thumb gently along her cheek as she grins uncontrollably. She can already see that Blake is going to be an amazing mother by that little gesture alone. She sinks down to her knees as well, pulling the faunus forward into a slow, loving kiss. Blake kisses back, her hand reaching up to rest on the one cupping her cheek. Two completely different situations have had them in this position before, and Blake definitely prefers this one. This time, the tears are happy, little laughs cutting through the crying as happiness overwhelms them. She lets out a shaky sigh. Blake is so glad that she let herself feel the love she harbored towards this woman, because she doesn’t know where she’d be otherwise. She doesn’t _want_ to know, not when everything with her is just so perfect.

Words never did come easy to her, except when it was for Yang.

And of course, the little troublemaker that’s on its way.


End file.
